


52 päivää

by Beelsebutt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Teenagers, söpöstelyä huumorilla, teini-ikäiset hahmot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24306868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Remus ei kuitenkaan halunnut kertoa Siriukselle, että oli laskenut, mikä päivä oli 52 päivän päässä joulusta. Ja minkä päivän aamuna hän söisi rasiasta viimeisen suklaan.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	52 päivää

**Author's Note:**

> Postasin tämän ficin Finiin vuonna 2012 salanikillä "kelmineito". Tätä ficciä ei ole betattu ja tuskin editoitukaan (oli niiiiin vapauttavaa!), sen lisäksi yritin pitää tekstin tietyllä tapaa naivistisena ja simppelinä, lisäsin jopa pari typoa! Ihan vain siksi, ettei kukaan tunnistaisi tätä minun tekstikseni x) Noh, koska en kuitenkaan osannut olla asiasta hiljaa, niin samapa tämä oli tännekin postata arkistoon typoineen päivineen!
> 
> Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!
> 
> * * *

Karmiininpunaiset verhot suodattivat aamuauringon säteitä tarpeeksi, etteivät ne päässeet herättämään unissaan tuhisevaa Remusta. Verhot eivät kuitenkaan estäneet Siriusta hyppäämästä huonetoverinsa sängylle ja säikäyttämästä tätä puolikuoliaaksi.

"Mitä ihmettä?" Remus parkaisi ja ponkaisi istumaan hiukset unesta sotkussa.

"Nouse ylös, Kuutamo!" Sirius huusi ja pomppi Remuksen sängyn päädyssä niin kovaa, että tyyny tipahti lattialle.

"Anturajalka!" Remus valitti heti kun tokeni niin paljon että sai silmänsä auki.

"Kuutamo!"

"Sirius, painu pois minun sängystäni!" Remus huusi lopulta vihaisesti, kun Sirius ei korvaansa lotkauttanut hänen hellemmille käskyilleen.

"Ei nyt saa enää nukkua", Sirius sanoi eikä liikkunut mihinkään Remuksen sängyltä. "Nyt on joulu! Tule mennään, alakerrassa on varmasti jo lahjoja!"

Remus hymyili vihdoin ja antoi Siriuksen vetää itsensä ulos viidesluokkalaisten poikien makuusalista ja portaita alas oleskeluhuoneeseen. James ja Peter olivat jo siellä samoin kuin pari nuorempaakin poikaa. Kello oli vasta puoli seitsemän, joten kovin moni oppilas ei ollut vielä herännyt.

"Haa! Tuolla ovat minun lahjani!" Sirius haukahti ja laukkasi pienen lahjaröykkiön luokse. Hän kävi heti repimään papereita pakettiensa päältä hihkuen innosta.

Remus tarttui oman kasansa päällimmäiseen pakettiin ja repi hänkin innokkaasti sen paperin pois. Remus ei ollut odottanut saavansa lahjoja kuin korkeintaan kelmiystäviltään, mutta yllättyi kun oli saanut viidennenkin lahjan (neljäs oli Lilyltä).

"Keneltäköhän tämä on?" Remus mietti ääneen.

Paketti oli kääritty kullanväriseen paperiin, jossa oli hopeaisia palloja. Paketti oli hieman muhkurainen, mutta ei kuitenkaan pehmeä.

"Salaiselta ihailijaltasi", Remus luki ääneen paketista roikkuvasta kortista. "Okei, kuka teistä pelleilee minun kanssani?"

James, Sirius ja Peter purskahtivat nauramaan, mutta kukaan ei myöntänyt antaneensa Remukselle ylimäräistä lahjaa. Paketista paljastui suklaarasia, jonka kannessa oli luminen Tylyahon kylä. Remus avasi rasian ja näki, että siellä oli 52 konvehtia.

"No, ihan sama keneltä tämä on", Remus sanoi ääneen ja nappasi yhden konvehdin suuhunsa. Hän piti suklaasta oikein paljon. Konvehti suli hänen suuhunsa ja maistui erittäin herkulliselle. Remus yritti ottaa rasiasta toisenkin, mutta konvehtien päälle oli ilmestynyt lasilta vaikuttava esete.

"Onko nämä jotain laihdutussuklaita?" Remus ihmetteli ääneen.

"Hei, siellä alla lukee jotain!" Sirius huudahti ääneen hiivittyään Remuksen olan taakse katselemaan. "Tuolla!"

Sirius oli oikeassa, sillä Remus huomasi, että siinä kohdassa, josta hän oli ottanut konvehdin, oli nyt aukko. Rasian pohjassa näytti olevan jotain kirjoitusta, mutta muut konvehdit olivat tiellä, joten Remus ei pystynyt lukemaan sitä.

"Ja kannessakin lukee jotain", Sirius huomasi ja nappasi rasian kannen käsiinsä. "52 konvehtia 52 päivää varten."

Remus tuijotti kummastuneena Siriusta, joka tutki vielä konvehtirasian kantta.

"Mitä se tarkoittaa?" Remus ihmetteli.

"No sehän on selvää", Sirius sanoi. "Voit syödä vain yhden konvehdin päivässä ja sitten kun olet syönyt viimeisenkin, niin näet, kuka on rasian lähettänyt."  
  
  


* * *

Viikon päästä Remus heräsi aamulla yhtä innokkaana kuin joka aamu joulun jälkeen. Hän hieroi unet silmistään ja veti yöpöydällä lojuvan suklaarasian syliinsä. Hän avasi kannen ja nappasi suklaakonvehdin suuhunsa. Hän oli ensijärkytyksen jälkeen tajunnut alkaa syömään suklaita peräjälkeen, että saisi luettua viestin järkevästä suunnasta. Ensimmäisellä rivillä oli ollut vain "Hyvää joulua, Remus!", mutta toisella rivillä oli jo muutakin tekstiä.

> Hyvää joulua, Remus!  
> En uskalla kysyä muuten...  
> 

Remus laski rasian takaisin yöpöydälle ja söi herkullisen suklaan rauhassa loppuun. Kuka halusi kysyä häneltä jotain ja miksei sitä voinut kysyä suoraan?  
  
  


* * *

James oli saanut jälleen pakit Lilyltä ja Remus yritti lohduttaa ystäväänsä.

"Sinun täytyy vain lakata olemasta ääliö."

"Voi jestas! Kiitos neuvosta, Kuutamo", James sanoi silmiään pyöritellen.

"Ei Sarvihaara pysty sellaiseen, se on myötäsyntyistä", Sirius naureskeli ruokapöydän toiselta puolelta. "Onko uutta tietoa suklaasta?" Sirius kysyi ja katsoi nyt Remusta.

Remuksesta tuntui, että Sirius oli turhankin kiinnostunut suklaarasiasta, mutta ei keksinyt miksi. Tokihan Sirius olisi voinut kysyä Remukselta suoraan jos olisi halunnut jotain kysyä. Ei sillä että Remus olisi halunnut Siriuksen kysyvän mitään, niin hän ainakin itselleen väitti. Remus ei kuitenkaan halunnut kertoa Siriukselle, että oli laskenut, mikä päivä oli 52 päivän päässä joulusta. Ja minkä päivän aamuna hän söisi rasiasta viimeisen suklaan.

Se päivä oli ystävänpäivä.  
  
  


* * *

Helmikuun alussa pakkanen hellitti ja aurinko alkoi paistamaan. Ulkona oli mukava kulkea ja jotkut oppilaat luistelivat järvellä, jonka pinta oli lakaistu lumesta puhtaaksi. Remuksella ei ollut luistimia, mutta se ei haitannut häntä. Hän tykkäsi katsoa, kun hänen ystävänsä kiisivät pitkin sileää jääpintaa. Yleensä Sirius luisteli heidän kanssaan, mutta tänään hän oli jäänyt rannalle Remuksen kanssa.

"Aiotko lähteä ensi viikonloppuna Tylyahoon?" Sirius kysyi katsellen ryhmää korpinkynteläisiä tyttöjä, jotka luistelivat ringissä ympyrää.

"Varmaankin", Remus totesi. "Lily kieltäytyi taasen treffeistä Sarvihaaran kanssa, joten en ainakaan ole yksin. Menetkö sinä Alicen kanssa?"

"Ei me olla oltu yhdessä pitkiin aikoihin", Sirius mutisi.

"Ai", Remus hämmästeli. "Anteeksi, en ole huomannut."

Sirius ei vastannut mitään. Remus ihmetteli, ettei ollut huomannut ennen etteivät Sirius ja Alice ole enää yhdessä. Hän oli olettanut, ettei Sirius ainakaan yksin lähtisi Tylyahoon, lauantaina oli kuitenkin ystävänpäivä.

"Aiotko pyytää jotakuta muuta?" Remus kysyi, mutta Sirius ei taaskaan vastannut.

Pian James ja Peter tulivat jäältä posket punaisina ja suut leveästi hymyillen.  
  
  


* * *

Perjantaiaamuna Remus otti toiseksi viimeisen suklaakonvehdin rasiasta.

> Hyvää joulua, Remus!  
> En uskalla kysyä muuten, mutta tykkään sinusta ja haluaisin lähteä kanssasi Tylyahoon ystävänpäivänä. Suostuthan?  
> 

Viimeinen konvehti paljastaisi, keneltä suklaarasia oli, eikä Remus olisi malttanut odottaa, mutta vaikka hän kuinka yritti loitsia konvehtia läpinäkyvän esteen alta pois,hän ei onnistunut. Oli pakko odottaa seuraavaan aamuun.

Illalla Peter hautautui nojatuoliin tyttöystävänsä Gladysin kanssa ja James suostui vuotta nuoremman Maryn ystävänpäiväheilaksi, mutta Sirius vain käpertyi takkaa lähimpään tuoliin ja tuijotti tulta. Remus yritti pysyä rauhallisena ja keskittyi tekemään läksyjä vaikka olikin perjantai. Häntä hermostutti seuraava aamu.  
  
  


* * *

Kello oli tuskin yli kuuden kun Remus räväytti silmänsä auki. Hän kuunteli hetken, oliko kukaan herännyt, mutta ei kuullut muuta kuin Jamesin vaimeaa kuorsausta. Remus veti suklaarasian syliinsä tärisevin käsin ja avasi sen kannen. Ennen kuin hän tarttui viimeiseen konvehtiin, Sirius livahti hänen sänkynsä päätyyn pyjamassaan.

"Anturajalka!" Remus puuskahti, mutta läppäsi käden suulleen. He molemmat odottivat hetken ja kuulostelivat, mutta Peter ja James ei kumpikaan tuntunut heränneen.

"Kuule, Remus", Sirius aloitti ja Remus hämmästyi. Sirius ei ollut vuosikausiin sanonut häntä Remukseksi. "Mitä jos minä katsoisin sen rasian lähettäjän ja sanon sitten sinulle kuka se oli?"

Remus rypisti kulmiaan. Miksi Sirius tuollaista ehdotti?

"Olen odottanut jo kohta kaksi kuukautta, haluan tietää sen lähettäjän heti!" Remus kuiskasi ja nappasi viimeisen suklaan. Hän jäi tuijottamaan sen alta paljastunutta nimeä niin pitkäksi aikaa, että suklaakonvehti alkoi sulaa hänen sormissaan.

"Sirius?" Remus kysyi ällistyneenä. "Sinäkö lähetit tämän?"

Sirius näytti vaivaantuneelta eikä katsonut Remusta. Hän näpersi Remuksen peitonkulmaa sormissaan ja tuijotti sitä.

"Miksi... mitä? Tarkoitatko että me mentäisiin yhdessä Tylyahoon... niin kuin parina?" Remus kysyi takellellen. Sirius nyökkäsi ja Remus huomasi että tämä oli punastunut ankarasti. "Joo, haluan minä."

Nyt Sirius nosti katseensa käsistään ja hymyili leveästi. "Ihanko oikeasti, Kuutamo?"

Remus nyökkäsi ja punastui hän vuorostaan. "Minäkin tykkään sinusta, Anturajalka."

Sirius konttasi Remuksen sängyn toiseen päähän ja suuteli Remusta pehmeästi. Toisenkin kerran. Vasta sitten Remus muisti, että hän piteli vieläkin puoliksi sulanutta suklaakonvehtia kädessään.

"Haluatko tämän viimeisen konvehdin?" Remus kysyi Siriukselta.

"Mitä jos jaetaan se?" Sirius ehdotti ja otti konvehdin hampaisiinsa.

"Sopii", Remus sanoi ja sulki silmänsä painaessaan huulensa jälleen kerran Siriuksen huulia vasten.


End file.
